1. Field of the Invention
This application is a national stage application of PCT/KR2009/004444 filed on Aug. 10, 2009, which claims the priority to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0094389 filed on Sep. 26, 2008, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to latex resin composition for rubber gloves. More specifically, the present invention has been made in an effort to provide latex resin composition containing neither sulfur nor a vulcanization accelerator with which rubber gloves can be manufactured by using a reactive compound including two or more reactive groups, thereby improving productivity by omitting a long maturation process included in a traditional glove manufacturing process and resolving a problem due to an adverse effect caused by traditional sulfur and vulcanization accelerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber gloves have been used in various areas such as housekeeping, food industry, electronics industry, medical industry, and so on. So far, rubber gloves manufactured by dip forming have been widely accepted; however, protein contained in natural rubber caused an allergic reaction such as pain or skin eruption against some users. Due to this reason, people have commonly used rubber gloves manufactured by dip forming of synthetic rubber latex which does not bring about the allergic reaction—for example, latex composition made by carboxylic acid modified-nitrile based copolymer latex such as acrylic acid acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer latex combined with sulfur and a vulcanization accelerator.
However, since the above process of manufacturing gloves requires a long maturation process usually more than 24 hours after sulfur and a vulcanization accelerator are added to the latex, productivity can be dropped. Also, rubber gloves incorporating sulfur and a vulcanization accelerator as essential components, if people continue their work for many hours while wearing the rubber gloves, may cause inconvenience by giving out a smell caused by sulfur; suffer discoloration, decreasing the value of the rubber gloves as a product; and bring about allergic reactions against some users, causing pinching pains.
Japanese patent application No. 2006-321955 describes a method for obtaining a dip-formed article using neither sulfur nor a vulcanization accelerator, where the method removes a long maturation process by using a dip forming latex composition incorporating conjugated diene rubber latex and organic peroxide and manufactures gloves free from discoloration even when the gloves are used for many hours. However, the organic peroxide solution is very dangerous for a human body and has a high risk of fire and explosion when heat or impact is applied thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,111 B2 describes gloves which not only removes a long maturation process by applying a crosslinkable monomer to acrylic emulsion latex but also prevents allergic reactions due to sulfur and a vulcanization accelerator. The disadvantage thereof, however, is that acrylic gloves are too sensitive to heat.